new pokemon fic
by Thewritter1996
Summary: A new journey fiction Ash goes through each region


**Ash's new journey**

Ash Ketchum was at home after coming 2nd in the Alola league. He was with his Pokemon at Oak's lab. Ash was thinking about where to go for his next region and what kinds of pokemon he would catch and raise.

''Ash the Kanto League will be on soon in Indigo Plateau.'' Oak told the young trainer. Ash smiled knowing he would go for his home league first then off to any other regions.

Ash made a small plan for a more varied team trying to incoperate new types of Pokemon he never used before as well as types he had experience with.

Ash thought about some of the Pokemon he sent off to train or be with family or mate and wanted to see them again. Ash was soon snapped out of his thinking when Ash saw a bright blue light from the light Ash was tackled to the ground by a Larvitar. Ash also saw a Tyranitar, Zoroua, Zoroark and a pack of Houndour, Ash then saw the pokemon from the Canalave City sewers Luxio, Teddiursa (Several), Whismur, Nidoran (several each), Venonat (Several), Zubat (Several), Rattata (several), Mothim, Spheal (Several), Koffing and the Wailord. Ash also saw the Cottonee, Bidoof (family), Riolu and Hippopotas he helped in Sinnoh and Unova. His original Pidgeot, Lapras and Butterfree. Ash saw the Slowking from the Orange islands with Skrelp and odd coloured Phantump from the Neble Plateau Aron, Gulpin, Aron, Kirlia, Litwick, Amarua, Litleo, Zigzagoon, Helioptile, Claydol, Altaria, Marill, Chesnaught, Wormadam, Sentret, Psyduck, Mincinno, Drilbur, Espurr. He also saw Greninja with a Flygon and Absol and finally Mewtwo, Gyarados, Sandslash (Kanto), Ninetails (Kanto), Rhyhorn, Nidoqueen, Dewgong, Pidgeot, Hitmonlee, Venasaur, Scyther, Rapidash, Blastiose, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Vulpix (Kanto), Psyduck, Golduck, Seadra, Tentacruel, Vaporeon, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Meowth (Kanto), Pikachu and Charizard.

Ash was with the pokemon as Oak came outside to see what had happened. Ash was with more Pokemon. He realised they would be staying with Ash.

Delia came to the lab with a lot of shopping. Ash had forgotten his own birthday. Delia started preparing a delicious meal for Ash, Oak, Tracey, Herself and finally all the pokemon. When it was done Ash remembered the day instantly. Delia made far too much food but then a knock came at Oak's lab. The professor went to see what was happening. May, Max, Norman and Caroline had come from Hoenn to see Ash. May and Norman both carried cases with eggs inside. Iris and Cilian came too with Iris' village elder. The elder had a wicker basket and Cilian held a special plate of brownies he made for Ash. Then Steven Stone, Professor Sycamore Marin and Alain showed up. Followed closely by Serena, Clemont, Dawn, Shauna and Sawyer. Sawyer and Shauna had started dating. Misty came too with an egg.

Delia bought the food out with Mimey and she held a package from Ash's father. Ash was sitting around with his friends and pokemon. When he had the idea to send all the pokemon out. The Elder opened the wicker package to reveal a small Axew. Ash picked up the dragon type and started nuzzling and playing with it. Then Ash had a brilliant idea.

''Guys here are my Alola pokemon.'' Ash called throwing six pokeball's. His Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc(Midday), Toucannon, Passimian and Kommo-o came out. All Ash's friends looked in wonder at the pokemon.

Sawyer sent his Sceptile, Aegislash, Slurpuff, Salamence, Clawitzer, and Slaking out to play. Shauna sent her Ivysaur and Flababe out. Ash's pokemon all swarmed around too. Misty's newly evolved Marill was playing with the pokemon. Tracey sent his Scyther, Marill and Venonat out too. Ash saw Serena, May and Clemont sending their pokemon out too. Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon, Skitty, Wartortle, Venasaur, Luxray, Bunnelby, Magnemite, Heliolisk, Braxien, Pancham and Sylveon came out. Ash took the package from his mother. It contained three pokeball's.

''Ash you have done so well in leagues. Hope these help you in some way. I have a base atop Mt Silver. One day come and challenge me. I'll be waiting. Love Dad.'' Ash saw a note from his dad. The pokeball's contained a pokemon Ash hadn't raised. He cautiously picked a pokeball up. Ash's other pokemon were ready for any kind of pokemon to appear.

''Come out.'' Ash said throwing the pokeball. The pokeball opened to reveal a Diglett. It was a welcome addition. Diglett went to meet Ash's other pokemon. Ash then picked the other two pokeball's. He opened them to reveal a Tangela and a Paras. The two pokemon were quite shy but Ash welcomed them as did his pokemon. They soon made friends and went and had battle practise. Ash was talking when Sycamore, Steven and Alain walked over to him.

''Happy Birthday Ash.'' They said at once. Ash thanked them. Alain held a key-stone and Sycamore a mega-stone. Steven gave Ash a pokeball. Ash opened the pokeball to reveal a shiny Beldum.

''This is Metagross baby. We could think of nobody better and also a thank you for the Kalos Crisis.'' Steven told Ash who watched Beldum go to his pokemon. Ash took the key-stone and mega-stone and placed them on his wrist. Alain challenged Ash to a one on one battle.

''It's a Charizardite.'' Sycamore told Ash. Ash took it and gave it to his natural charizard.

''Charizard let's go.'' Alain called throwin the pokeball. Charizard came out and was ready to battle.

''I choose Charizard.'' Ash chose his natural Charizard. The others got into a position to watch the battle. Oak, Norman, Caroline, May, Max, Misty, Dawn, Clemont and Serena got into positions to watch as well. Both trainers held their key-stone's.

''Charizard mega-evolve.'' Both trainers commanded. Their mega-stone's reacted. Both Charizard roared as they got blue flames and a black body. Becoming a Mega Charizard X.

''Dragon-tail.'' Ash commanded first. His Charizard shot forwards. The move was much more powerful and Alain's Charizard was sent tumbling to the ground.

''Use flamethrower.'' Alain commanded. His Charizard blasted a flamethrower at Ash's charizard.

''Counter with your flamethrower.'' Ash told Charizard. Ash's charizard was in the air and the flamethrower pushed downwards and caused a huge explosion.

''Dragon-claw.'' Alain commanded next. Alain's charizard flew up it's claws glowing.

''Use Slash.'' Ash commanded. Both Charizard slashed at each-other. Both got hit in the stomachs and fell to the ground winded.

There was a huge impact and Ash and Alain saw their Charizard laying unable to battle.

''Alain that was an awesome battle.'' Ash told his rival. Alain nodded to him.

Both walked to their Charizard and told them to rest and relax for a while. Ash went to his mother and Oak asking for a private chat.

''Mum Professor I'm going back through each region. I also want to leave all these experienced Pokemon here.'' Ash told them. Oak and Delia nodded.

''Well try and call once a day and catch many new Pokemon.'' Oak and Delia said at once.

''Ash Brock sends congragulations for the leagues and for the birthday.'' Misty said walking to Ash.

''Well I may go to Pewter and Cerulean City.'' Misty added to Ash. Ash nodded as Serena and the others walked over.

Dawn handed Ash a fishing rod. Saying it would help on his journey. Serena gave Ash a set of evolution stones. Clemont made a machine that allowed Ash to check on all his Pokemon at once.

Ash and the others then saw it was night and nearly 8:00 They'd been at Oak's all day. Sycamore, Alain, Marin and Steven went off to fly to their home regions. Norman and Caroline went off to the Hoenn plane too but May and Max stayed to compete in the Indigo League and Kanto Grand-festival. Delia told them all to stay at her house for the night. Iris, Cilian and the Elder went back to Unova. Later that night Ash was asleep in his room. May, Dawn, Serena, Misty, Max and Clemont were in the spare room. Serena had another present for Ash. She woke from the spare room where the others were sound asleep. Serena had slept in underwear. She walked quietly to Ash's room.

Serena saw Pikachu sound asleep nothing would wake the electric mouse. Ash was tossing and turning. Serena walked to Ash and nudged him awake.

''Serena.'' Ash said groggily. Ash saw Serena flaunting her chest out. He was very aroused. Serena pulled Ash's covers up. He was in a t-shirt and his boxers. Serena slid into bed next to him. She slipped his boxers down to his ankles. Serena massaged Ash's erection smoothly but quickly. Serena coaxed Ash's load out and she swallowed the lot.

Serena then bobbed her up and down Ash's member and coaxed yet more cum from him. Serena then pulled Ash's boxers up and then went to bed. The morning soon rolled around. Ash and the others went to Oak's lab. He chose Beldum, Torchic, Slakoth, Shellder and Axew.

These five were young and could be used to train with Ash's style. Serena and the others had their pokeball's ready. Soon the gang were on the road. Misty was waiting at Delia's house.


End file.
